Punishing a Haruno
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: Mebuki finds something she shouldn't have in her daughter's room. Sakura, tired and annoyed from prior events, catches her in the act. Angered by this, the Cherry Blossom medic takes out all her frustration on the Haruno matriarch. Requested by ssvidel3. Yuri fic. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I make no profit from this.**

**The following is a Yuri (my first!) incest lemon fic, requested by ssvidel3. It is part 1 of a 2-part story. It may be extended to 3. **

**It is rated M for mature readers only.**

_Chapter 1: Taking It Out On Mom_

It was a fanfuckingtastic day for a certain pink haired medic. She was stressed out from having worked 36 hours nonstop at the hospital. Apparently the village is made up of idiots since people, mostly males, were being admitted left and right for trying to imitate their hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Word on the street is that these idiots all tried to performed the blond baka's signature technique, the kage bunshin no jutsu.

Speaking of the blond baka, the pinkette crossed paths with him on her way home. Well, it was more like he straight up tackled her, yelling her name, loudly asking where she was for the past couple of days. Annoyed and stressed out, the pinkette did the only thing she could in this situation.

The blond boy soared into the sky, blood dripping from his broken nose. He cried out her name as he disappeared over the darkening horizon. Sakura rose up from the cold ground, dusting off her beige skirt as the surrounding crowd dispersed. They all knew not to bother the famous medic when she's like this. She made a mental note to properly deal with her blond teammate at a later date. For now, she just wanted to be rolled up in her bed sheets.

Sakura arrived at her house a few minutes after her little encounter with Naruto. She quickly got inside, escaping the winter weather that had swept over Konoha these past few days. The pinkette took off her combat boots, placing them against the wall to the left of the front door. She made her way past the living room, finding it surprisingly devoid of her father. She passes by the stairs that led to the second floor, located right next to the kitchen doorway. Once in the kitchen, she walks over to the fridge, finding a note magnetized to the upper door.

"To my lovely Mebuki," Sakura gagged as she began reading the note. "I'll be spending the weekend with Satoshi. It's his last weekend as a bachelor if you recall. I won't be back till Monday morningat the latest. Make sure our little flower eats properly and rests up. Oh and tell her that daddy loves her! Love, Kizashi."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she finished reading the note. Her father can be quite embarrassing. Thank Kami she hasn't had to introduce him to any of her friends that isn't one Ino Yamanaka. She would die of embarrassment if she ever did. She opens the fridge, pulling out the last of her water bottles. The pinkette drinks the bottle's contents as she closes the fridge. With the bottle empty, Sakura throws the plastic bottle in the recycling bin as she makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Where the hell is mom?" Sakura whispered to herself as she reached the top of the stairs. She takes a left, moving towards the second door at the end of the hall. Sakura reached out and grabbed the doorknob. She turns it counterclockwise and opens the door. "You know what? I don't care. She's probably out with her-MOTHER!"

The shriek echoed across the room. Sakura's face took a dark crimson hue. Whether it was from embarrassment at having been caught red handed or anger directed at the woman who trespassed into her room, she did not know. There, standing in the middle of the room with a particular strap-on in her hands, was her mother.

Mebuki slowly raised her green eyes from staring at the strap-on to meet her daughter's. She was definitely quite shock from what she found if her face was anything to go by.

"W-what's this?" Mebuki asked the angry teen, slowly pushing out her hands.

"**This**," Sakura yelled out, swiping the object off her mother's hands, "is none of your concern! I can't believe you looked through my stuff! That's an invasion of privacy!" Sakura rambled on for quite a bit. She got up to her mother's face, yelling at her for invading her privacy. As the pinkette angrily swung her arms around to emphasize her anger, the blonde haired woman stood there flabbergasted.

Mebuki knew her daughter had gotten over the Uchiha boy. She knew Sakura no longer wept for that lost fool. What she didn't know was that Sakura jumped ship. Or maybe she swings for both teams. Who knows! She never expected to find such a thing hidden in a box underneath her only child's bed.

A small bead of sweat formed on her brow. It trailed down the left side of her face, past her cheek bone. Sakura stopped in her rambling to follow its movements. Her eyes turn south as the bead of sweat went down even further. It traveled her collarbone and soon after found its way towards Mebuki's modest cleavage. Sakura's eyes lingered on her mother's cleavage for a fair while even after the bead of sweat disappeared down between the cleft of her cleavage.

Sakura's breath hitched a bit. She knew what she was planning to do was wrong, very wrong. It's something no one should ever do with a member of their family but the pinkette was angry and frustrated. She needed to take out her anger on someone. Her punching bag is probably unconscious in a crater somewhere and she wasn't planning on going out to look for him. Not only that, she was far too angry at her mother for invading her privacy. Her decision was made there. Consequences be damned.

Mebuki didn't know what hit her till it was too late. Sakura used her chakra enhanced strength to rip apart her mother's dress, leaving the woman in just her dark grey panty and matching bra.

"Sakura Haruno, what are yo-Ah!" Mebuki couldn't finish her sentence as she was roughly pushed back on to the teen's bed. She slowly raised herself up from the bed, rubbing her back. She looks up, ready to glare at her daughter, only for her eyes to widen. In front of her stood Sakura, stripped of most of her clothing. All the teen wore was her lacy black thong. In her right hand dangle the strap-on she had found earlier. The pinkette began to advance on to her mother who wonder what has gotten hold of her daughter.

Now standing before her terrified mother, Sakura took her left hand and dug her fingers between the front of her mother's bra. Just like she did with the dress, Sakura ripped the bra off her body. Mebuki quickly draped an arm over her large breasts.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of thi- *slap*"

Mebuki placed her free hand on her cheek. The pale flesh took a light red color after the teen girl backhanded it. Mebuki fearfully looked up at the glaring girl.

"You don't get to talk, mother! No, especially not after what you did! Now," Sakura said, placing her right foot on the bed. She takes her left hand and brings it down to her thong. It was a minor nuisance so the girl ripped it off her body. Her left hand then travels Mebuki's head, caressing her hair for a bit. This didn't last long as Sakura forcibly pushed her mother's face towards her crotch. Mebuki struggled to breath as her mouth was pushed against her daughter's inner lips, her nose nuzzled against her trimmed bush. "Now be a good little slut and eat me out, dear mother."

Mebuki attempted to push herself off of Sakura but the younger girl was far stronger than her. She had no choice but to do as what she said. Mebuki reluctantly parted her lips. Her tongue slowly darts forth, quickly coming in contact with Sakura's folds. The older woman slowly began to massage her daughter's labia majora with her tongue. She glared at the girl as she look directly up at her. Sakura gives her a smirk in return as Mebuki keeps licking her outer folds.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want me to orgasm, sweet mother." Sakura said as her fingers massage her mother's scalp. Mebuki's glare intensified as she brought a hand up to spread Sakura's labia majora. She began to lick around the labia minora as she raise her other hand. She stuck her index finger inside the girl's most sacred part, earning a small moan from her.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

Mebuki started off with a slow pace. She thrusted her finger in and out of her, small moans escaping Sakura's plush lips. Her middle finger soon join her index in exploring Sakura's insides. The pinkette lightly rock her hips back and forth as her mother's fingers dug into her. Her pace increased just after Mebuki increased hers. Mebuki could feel the girl was getting close to coming due to her vaginal walls clamping down on her fingers. She was about to insert a third finger when Sakura stopped her.

"Take your fingers out. I want you to use your tongue."

Mebuki pulled her fingers out of her snatch. Just as soon as they were out, Sakura roughly push her head against even more against her crotch. Mebuki thrusted her tongue inside the girl as Sakura grinder against her face. Sakura began to breath heavier as she felt her built up ready to explode. It didn't take long for the dam to break. Mebuki pulls her tongue back as Sakura's sweet nectar fills her mouth.

"You better swallow it, mother; you wouldn't like the consequences if you don't." Sakura advised her. Mebuki closes her eyes before swallowing her daughter's juices. Sakura watches as her mother swallows her nectar, her smirk returning. With the hand on the back of her mother's head, Sakura pulls her back from her. Mebuki yelps in pain as she is thrown back on to the bed. Her body turns over as her hands move to cup the back of her skull. This was a grave mistake.

Mebuki yelped once again as her last clothing article was ripped off of her body. She turns her head to look back as her ass hung in the air. Her breathing hitched up as she found Sakura with the strap-on strapped around her waist. The eight inch plastic cock stood at attention, waiting to impale it's latest victim.

"Sakura, why?" Sakura stared at her, bewildered by her sudden question. Did she really ask why? Sakura gave out a snort as she place a knee on the bed.

"So are you going to lubricate me or do you prefer going in raw?" Sakura asked, ignoring Mebuki's previous question. The teen pointed down at the plastic cock as her mother continue to stare at her. This wasn't her daughter, this was someone else. Sure, she and Sakura tended to argue a bit but their arguments never ended up like this.

Mebuki resigns herself to getting this done and over with. There was no point in fighting back. Sakura was much stronger than her. Turning 180 degrees, Mebuki came face to face with the plastic cock. She ales hold of the base as she lowers her head to take it in. Her lips parts wide, letting the cock slip in. Her tongue flattens against the underside of the cock as Mebuki dives her head in further. She takes in about three inches of plastic cock in her mouth before her head pulls back up. Only the tip remains inside her orifice. Her tongue twirls round the tip as her hand unclenches around the fake girth. She places her palm against the top of the bed sheets, keeping her balanced.

Mebuki looks up for a second. Sakura looks down at her with that ever present smirk. Mebuki sighs against the cock and closes her eyes. She flattens her tongue again before diving back down. She takes much more of the cock than before. The older woman begins to bob her head at a relatively normal pace. Her nose bumps against the strap-on's black leather as she fully took the cock down her throat. Mebuki barely gagged as she blew the fake cock. Sakura did not like this at all. She wanted to hear her mother gag. Apparently her dad was well endowed.

Mebuki bobbed back and forth for several minutes, coating the plastic cock with her saliva. Once Sakura felt the cock was lubricated enough, she ordered her mother to pull back. Mebuki was elated to hear that. She hated giving blow jobs. It was the one sexual act she hated to perform.

"Get on you hands and knees, facing the mirror." Sakura ordered, pointing at her mirror closet door. Mebuki was a bit hesitant but reluctantly did as told. The bed pressed down even more as Sakura got behind her. She places her a hand on Mebuki's hips as the other aligned the plastic cock with her little star. Mebuki bit her lower lip as the cock prodded against her asshole. Her hole widen as the cock was slowly dug inside of her. "I so am going to enjoy this, mother."

Sakura releases her hold on the plastic cock, placing the now free hand on Mebuki's hips. With both hands on her mother's hips, Sakura tightened her grip on them, her nails digging into Mebuki's skin. Sakura holds her in place as she thrusts the cock fully inside of her. Mebuki let's out a scream as Sakura begins to motion back and forth. This was her first time doing anal. Not even Kizashi had ever done her anally. The pain lessen over time as she grew to adjust to the plastic cock penetrating her.

A familiar feeling Mebuki knew all too well began to wash over. This was wrong, this feeling was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling this with her daughter but was. She could see it clearly on her mirrored face. Pleasure. It was visible clear as day across her face.

She met Sakura's thrusts with her own. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as Sakura increased her pace. Her breasts swung with her hard thrust Sakura made. Mebuki wanted her to go deeper and harder in her. If it wasn't for her years of training, Sakura would not have picked up Mebuki's mumbling.

"You said something, mother?"

"Fuck me." Mebuki whispered.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. You gonna have to be louder than that." Sakura said, thrusting into her mother's ass.

"I said fuck mommy's ass, sweetheart!" Mebuki yells out. Sakura happily obliged the request. Her thrusts become rougher than ever before. The cock penetrates her deeper than before. All this was rewarded with her mother's sweet moans. Said moans echoed across the room, mixing with the sound of flesh being pounded. Sakura was loving the sweet melody but all good things must come to an end. The girl grew tired of this position. She decided a change was needed.

Mebuki slumped down on to the bed moments after Sakura pulled out. She felt the teen place her hands on her left side before she was turned around to face the ceiling. Mebuki came out of her stupor the moment Sara spread her legs apart. She knew exactly what the girl was planning. Mebuki uses one of her hands and pulls her folds apart as Sakura drew the cock closer to her womanhood. Once the cock penetrated her, Mebuki wrapped her legs around the teen's waist.

Sakura lays herself on top of her mother. Her B-cup breasts are overshadowed by her mother's large set. Sakura lets her weight drop, squishing their chests together. The two females stare into each other's eyes as Sakura thrusts inside the womb she came out from. Mebuki is the first to move, capturing Sakura's lips with her own. Sakura closes her eyes as her mother nibbles on her lower lip. She moans into the kiss.

Sakura parts her lips, letting her tongue slip through. Her tongues brushes against Mebuki's lips, asking for entrance. Mebuki gives in to the request, parting her lips to let it in. She meets Sakura's tongue with her own. Soon, the two are entangle with one another, each trying to overcome the other.

Mebuki wraps her arms around the girl as the kiss is intensified. Sakura's thrusts increases in pace and ferocity. The pinkette opens her eyes and does her best to look up without unlatching her lips off of her mother's. She catches a glimpse of her reflection.

The mirror reflected back a teenage girl heavily making out with her mother. The teen girl's pale ass was visible every time she pulled back from her thrusts. The girl did her best to smirk as she and her mother made out. Her emerald eyes twinkled with mischief and lust.

Sakura was brought out from her thoughts when her mother turn them over. Mebuki made sure their lips didn't unlatch from one another as she turn them over. She now lay on top of the teen girl. She pulls the girl up, getting her to a sitting position. Mebuki situates herself so that she is more comfortable in the new position. She begins to bounce up and down on the plastic cock.

Sakura wraps her arms around her mother, placing her hands on Mebuki's ass. She squeezes the flesh as it bounces on her lap. Mebuki moans against her lips. The two finally pull their lips apart, settling to having the respective foreheads lay against one another. Sakura stared deep into her mother's eyes. They reflected the same lust she has in her eyes. But they also show something Sakura couldn't quite put a finger on.

Up and down the mature woman went as she bounced on the plastic cock. Sakura began to thrust up, pleasuring the woman even more. Mebuki's breasts bounce against the girl's chest. Sakura's were hardly big enough to bounce similarly to her mother's. Her nipples had hardened long ago. They brushes with Mebuki's equally hard nipples every time the latter's breasts bounced.

Mebuki kept bouncing on the girl for the next several minutes. She was getting close to coming. Her vaginal walls began to clamp down on the fake cock. She wasn't ready to come just yet. She didn't even want to come on the cock. No, the older woman wanted to come while scissoring her daughter. She wanted her juices to mix with her daughter's. Spending her orgasm on a fake cock wasn't the most ideal, even if she was enjoying bouncing on said cock.

As she bounced on the fake cock, Mebuki lowers her hands down Sakura's back. The hands parts ways as they each travel to either side of the teen's waist. Mebuki begins to fumble with the strap-on's clasps on either side of Sakura. The left one is the first to unclasp. The right one soon followed. Sakura wonder what her mother was planning as the older woman slid down her spreader legs, the fake cock still embedded in her. Mebuki raises herself with one hand as the other goes to pull the fake cock out of her. Once the cock was out, she pulls hard on the strap-on, causing the bit Sakura sat on to slide out from underneath her.

Mebuki tosses the strap-on aside. She takes Sakura's left leg and raise it up high enough for her to slide her right leg underneath. Sakura finally understood what Mebuki had planned. She helped her mother out in getting the two properly position. Their maidenhood mashed against each other as the mother and daughter finally got situated. The two began to grind into one another. Both women used a single arm to support themselves as the other toy with one of their respective breasts. They pinched and pulled on their hard nipples. They moaned in unison as they ground hard into one another. The two were reaching their climax. It won't be long before they each came.

Both let out a loud moan a minute later, signifying their respective orgasm. The two felt the cold body fluid leak out. Mother and daughter joined as one as their fluids mixed with each other. Said fluid streaked down their respective bottoms, some sullying the bed sheets.

Mebuki fell back, exhausted from the sex. An equally tired Sakura slid up the bed, placing her exhausted body next to hers. The teen places her head underneath her mother's chin, draping an arm over her stomach. Mebuki wraps the arm Sakura lay upon around the girl, pushing her closer to her. They lay there in silence, both enjoying each other's warmth.

Sakura lightly snores, having fallen asleep on her mother. Mebuki kisses the top of her as she too decides to fall asleep.

'Rest my angel, for tomorrow there will be hell to pay for this. Oh yes, this will not go unpunished, my sweet cherry blossom.' Mebuki mentally said. She closes her eyes as a smirk forms on her face. She soon fell asleep with plans of visiting a certain busty Hokagetomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

**As mentioned before, this is my first Yuri fic so I'm not sure if I did a good job on it. Anyway, the plan for this fic is to be a two parts fic. The first chapter is Sakura dominating her mother, which you just read. For chapter 2, the roles will be reversed. Basically, Mebuki will punish Sakura for chapter 1's events. I might as well say it now: Chapter 2 will a futa-on-girl scene. There may be a 3rd chapter with another character joining in. That character will be another female/futanari.**

**Chapter 2 will be posted udo some time in the next two weeks. Like I mentioned in my A Good Morning one-shot, a Naruto/Kushina fic, I got multiple projects I'm working on.**

**If you're going to request a fic, please know that I will turn down any that involves an Uchiha. Mikoto is an exception. I'm just not a fan of the male Uchihas, especially Sasuke. Any other characters are fine.**


End file.
